


No Church in Wild

by amira_shush



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mafia AU, Politics, Psychological, Rough Sex, Suspense, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsafe Sex, slight ooc because of the AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amira_shush/pseuds/amira_shush
Summary: Ichigo dreamt of being a warrior of justice one day ever since his moms' killer was let off the hook.He trained hard to be a part of the civil service and became a honorable policeman.However, a year into his work made him realize there were many holes to their justice system than he had expected.His boyfriend Grimmjow understood his sentiments to some extent until one day things took a turn and he sought escape.Then, as the world seemed to be falling apart, his eyes met with the greenest eyes he had ever seen in his life.And that was when the world actually crashed and burned around him, giving the justice we know a new meaning.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ulquiorra Cifer/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 28
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

What seemed like a dream had turned into a curse the minute he saw a rapist walk free from the police station.

He furiously argued and all the constable could say was, “These keep happening. If one is given justice, the others will come for it too and we can’t catch every single rapist. Be realistic. Our funds need to go somewhere useful.”

“But she and her boyfriend were raped! There were two people with evidence! How could you let it go!?” He yelled, he felt his boyfriends’ arm around his waist, holding him back.

“Kurosaki,” The large constable got off his chair, facing him as he continued, “they didn’t have money for a lawyer. They would not have won the case even if they filed it since the rapist was not some lowly commoner.” He brought his face closer, “If you wish for a good retirement with regular pensions, it will be very advantageous to you to keep your mouth shut.” He whispered before leaving the office.

Ichigo kicked the tire of the police car, “Damn it!”

“Calm down, babe. It is how things work here. I’m sure you will be able to change something once you get a higher position. Work towards that. We lowly police men can’t do much.”

Grimmjows’ soft tone made him calm down, but it wasn’t enough.

Why does one have to be in a higher position to get their basic human rights?

He felt rough lips caressing his nape and arms pulling him close enough so his back rests upon the others’ broad chest. “Let’s go home. I will make you forget all this.” The cotton blue haired male purrs into his neck, making goosebumps rise on his skin.

He nods slowly. Maybe it is the escape he needs.

Bite marks filled his arms and shoulders.

Fresh bruises decorated his thighs and ass.

His mouth is fucked as his boyfriend tells him what a good kitten he is for lubing him before he enters him without preparation.

It is painful but it soon feels good as he starts moaning before he gets close and eventually comes.

It is the usual routine.

Sometimes, he would walk around the whole day with a butt plug up his ass on Grimmjows’ command so he can get fucked whenever the other pleased. It could be in the washrooms or their police car or in the stairs.

Anywhere.

And he was okay with it all. He enjoyed it because the other did.

Ichigo never cared much for himself. He was the type to live off of others’ happiness. It is what had driven him to choose a career where he would be able to make others’ happy.

That didn’t end well, though.

Grimmjow was fast asleep next to him and he stayed awake despite the ache all over his body.

Thinking and thinking.

He could never escape the cage called his mind.

He needs to do something big, something that will for sure catch the attention of the superiors and improve his position and then he could have his voice heard and help everyone.

He fell asleep to dreams of breaking this system once and for all. If no one was going to bring the change, he will bring it himself.

As if the heavens had heard him, a week later a huge case breaks out.

A case where the president is murdered.

It catches international attention and it doesn’t matter what position you are in anymore, all police were sent to the front lines and given important tasks. The least being to look for clues to find out who the killers could be.

However, the country is taken by storm within just a few hours when a politician is killed in another city.

The security is pushed to the maximum and Ichigo finds himself driving to the other city where the crime took place since their station was understaffed. Grimmjow was seated next to him, checking out the new guns they were handed down.

They had trained with guns but were not given one officially until today.

It made him a little nervous.

He looked at the rearview mirror and watched Renji, a fellow friend and policeman, napping at the back.

It seemed like he was the only one taking the mission too seriously.

After all, this was his chance to the top. His mind raced with ways to capture the criminal and how he will be given promotion for this exceptional job. He thought of the various ways he will figure out it is the criminal.

“I know what you’re thinking, but it is not a single criminal.” The cerulean eyed man cut through his thoughts.

“What do you mean?” Ichigo spares him a glance before focusing back on the road.

“It is an organization. A mafia.”

“H-how do you know?”

“Cat boy is correct. It is a mafia. It was discussed with the higher ups but not with us. They wanted us to protect the other politicians than start looking for the actual criminals.” Renji speaks up and Grimmjow gives him a stink eye, most likely for calling him ‘cat boy’.

“Why?” Ichigo is still confused, he thought they will hunt down the criminals and arrest them or at extreme cases, threaten to shoot them so they don’t run away.

“The mafia is not new… they acted like this before too. Ten years ago they killed a well known doctor because he had butchered a surgery of someones’ mother. The family were the highest suspects but they all turned out to have nothing to do with it. In another time, they killed a few politicians who were running for presidency, because – and here is the kicker – because years later our investigations found out they were running a drug ring and also took part in human trafficking.” The red haired male said as he looked at the orange head through the rearview mirror.

Ichigo gulped when the other didn’t continue. Renji was a policeman for five years and hearing him say this made him feel even more nervous because the other didn’t end his story.

Which meant that they never found out who these people were and never caught them. That's why the higher ups kept it from them because they didn't expect them to catch the mafia either.

“Didn’t the police or national service do anything?” He asked as he took a turn for a highway towards the other city.

“They couldn’t… we had no leads.” The tattooed male answered in a defeated tone.

For some reason, Ichigo felt more excited now.

This was big fish.

If he caught one. If he caught just one of their men. He could make them spill the beans of their organization and maybe he will be promoted to an even higher position than a constable.

A chief police officer.

He could break the system easily if he achieves that status.

His brows knitted in determination.

He will surely catch one of these people.

“So, you’re tellin’ me, these supposed criminals do their jobs better than us?” Grimmjow spoke after a short time of silence.

Renji snorted, “You could say that.”

Wait. Ichigo didn’t think of it that way at all.

But it doesn’t matter, right? Killing was wrong no matter what reason it was done for. Once he reaches that high position, he could fix it all from within and they could achieve the same.

“Let’s hope we do cross paths with them. It will make us look cool at least.” Ichigo said and both the men laughed.

Oh, he was very excited now.

“We will be very lucky if we do cross paths with them.” Renji said as he shut his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he went into napping mode.

“Hey, it will be alright.” Grimmjow tried to calm him as he brushed his fingers at the back of his tangerine hair.

“Yeah…” Ichigo answered, biting his bottom lip.

Thick, dark clouds covered the sky, signaling the approaching rain.

He pulls his boyfriend into a quick kiss. 

He prays they do cross paths. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mental Breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos!! JHKJAHAKJ I really hope you will like this - a bit dark - story of mine as compared to my other lighter one.

Upon reaching the place, they were met with frantic reporters and citizens who bombarded them with questions.

“Will you capture the criminals behind this?”

“Do you know who they are?”

“How do you think the criminals slipped through the security?”

“Why is our security so lax? Is it because of the corruption within the government?”

“Hey! Stop making your foolish assumptions. We just got here to get the job done. We will answer the questions later.” Renji answered while pushing the police men with him to enter the building of the politician.

When they entered, they were met with another bunch of photographers and reporters whom they ushered out of the building and shut the door behind them, finally being able to take a breath of relief.

“I’m pretty sure most of these people don’t even care about the death of the politician and just want to get some gossip into their papers.” Grimmjow says as he looked around the large lobby. “What floor did he die in?”

“I think it was the tenth floor. Let’s go by the stairs.” Ichigo answers.

They all agreed and went through the stairs. In this field, you are told to use stairs because that is usually where the culprits escape from. Also, it helps in detecting danger early on than getting attacked by surprise.

They reached the crime scene where some investigators were already present.

“Good afternoon. The body has been taken away. You can investigate further and tell us if you find anything else.” The investigator said.

“What did you find?” Renji asked.

“Nothing.” The investigator answered, shocking them.

“What!? Such a big crime took place and you found nothing? Not even from CCTV?” Grimmjow asked, flabbergasted.

“It is as my assistant says.” A white haired male steps forward, he wore a very kind expression for someone who looked like a senior.

“Ah! Where are my manners? My name is Jushiro Ukitake and I am the chief detective.”

Renji, Grimmjow and Ichigo immediately straightened and saluted the said man.

“Apologies for our behavior.” Renji bows shortly.

“Don’t worry about it at all.” Jushiro waves a hand. “We have more important matters in hand.”

“So, what is happening?” Ichigo asks.

“We have been working to find this mafia for a while now, but they are professionals and some suspect they work for years under the very people they kill off, which makes it harder for us to track them.” He turns his back towards them and points at the floor where a body was drawn with chalk to indicate where the victim was laying, “Their motives are very clear. They hunt down the wrongdoers and kill them. The police never find out the reason until a few years later after heavy investigations. It seems they mock our system by doing this. Telling us that we are incompetent.”

Jushiro faces them, “I will task you to stay alert around this building. We were unable to find anything to give us clues but they usually know what to take away from here to prevent us from catching up to them. Survey the area constantly while my team keeps investigating the floors.”

“Yes, Sir!” The three men shout in unison before leaving the room.

“I wonder what crime this politician did…” Ichigo asks Grimmjow.

They both are surveying the back side while Renji takes on the front. There is a large parking lot before them but the cars are sparse. It is also deathly silent.

“No idea. Considering the politician was not some big shot, I can’t help but think they did it to spread our forces away from the main area so they can move more easily.” The cotton blue haired male answers.

The red heads’ eyebrows furrow, “They truly are clever…”

It’s been four hours and nothing happens. It is already dark outside as it drizzles.

Grimmjow rubs the back of his neck in impatience, “Hey! Did that old man tell us how long we gotta stand here? I feel like we will turn into scarecrows!”

“It’s our job, Grimm. We can’t do much. We will have to wait for orders.”

“Hey… do you… have that on?”

Ichigo blushes, “Ugh, Grimmjow! We were leaving on a mission! Why would I put a butt plug up my ass?”

Grimmjow grins mischievously, “Well, I at least got the lube on me.” His hands snake around the red heads’ waist, pulling him close, “Let’s go to the bathrooms?” he whispers seductively.

But Ichigo didn’t want to. This was his big chance. He looks around, hoping, wishing, something will happen so he doesn’t have to go. Rejecting the other was difficult and it usually ended up with very rough sex when they got back home. He didn’t mind it but it did leave him sore for days till end and he’d have immense difficulty doing simple tasks like sitting or walking.

Nothing happens.

They end up in the washroom.

Both of them stroke eachothers’ members, their sighs and moans echoing around the bathroom. Grimmjow lathers his fingers in lube before turning the other towards the wall and rubbing them between his thighs and butt. He inserts his finger into the other and directly rubs it against his prostate, hearing his low moans and yelps.

"Just get it over with already!" Ichigo growls impatiently. He had truthfully, been faking most of his moans just so the other will hurry up. 

"Impatient, huh?" Grimmjow licks against his neck as he finally pulls his finger out and inserts his member.

And just when he does, they hear someone leave the washroom.

“It must be some regu-“ The cerulean eyed man starts but Ichigo is quick to push the other way and put on his pants.

“Fuck!” The tangerine head curses out loud as he leaves the stalls and runs outside towards the parking lot.

His eyes frantically move around before he catches the silhouette of someone beside a car in the far corner of the parking lot, the jingling of their keys barely audible due to the downpour outside.

Ichigo pulls out the gun from his satchel as he closes in and points it towards them, “Hands up! Right now!”

He is unable to see the person’s face and can’t tell their gender from the distance of ten to eleven feet between them. The darkness is an issue too.

The person doesn’t stop and sits in the car in one swift move.

“Hey! I said st-“

A loud gunshot is heard in the parking lot and Ichigo turns back to see it was none other than Grimmjow.

The car’s wheels make a loud squeaking noise as it tries to get away and the red head moves out of the way to not be run over, but his partner doesn’t stop there as three more rounds follow, shattering the front window, and the car stops.

Everything is silent again except for the others’ shoes hitting against the ground as he approaches the car.

And Ichigo stands frozen.

“You should act fast. We were gonna lose the criminal.” The blue haired male says as he moves past him and reaches for the car handle. Upon opening the door, the body falls out, limp and bleeding heavily.

“What happened here!?”

They both turn to look at Renji who is running towards them.

When he looks at the scene he immediately pulls out his radio and speaks into it, alerting the rest of the investigators in the building.

The body is taken to the hospital and the fingerprints are run through the identification system.

It was a normal citizen.

Shot straight through the skull. Twice.

However, Jushiro urged for further investigation and found out the woman was carrying papers from the politicians office. She was very likely waiting for a moment for Ichigo and Grimmjow to leave before she runs away. CCTV footage didn’t show her in any frame except in the parking lot.

“She was one of them.” Jushiro says, his face tensed.

“That is not the concern here, Jushiro. How was she not caught in CCTV? How long was she in the bathroom for? Why didn’t she immediately take off with the papers? Just… there are so many questions.” The head police, Harribel, ponders outloud.

“Indeed.” The white haired male turns to Grimmjow then, “You were very careless with your weapon. If you had just alerted us, that would have been enough for us to chase her down. A lot of our questions would have been answered.”

“I-I apologize…” was all the cerulean eyed male could say, avoiding eye contact.

“Ichigo.” The chief detective turns to the red head who stiffens, “Good job in not shooting. I saw the footage. You did well.”

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to bury himself alive. The guilt was eating at his insides and his head was about to explode.

“Jushiro, how will we explain this to the media?” Harribel cuts in.

“We cannot.” The white haired male answers grimly before leaving the meeting room.

“Grimmjow. You will be part of the investigation team for now until we decide whether you should be on the frontlines or not.” The tanned woman orders.

“Wha- but it was a-“ The cotton blue haired male starts to protest but is silenced when the woman raises her hand.

“You did not just kill someone in cold blood, but you also sullied our name in front of the media. You should be grateful we are still keeping you.”

Grimmjow and Ichigo silently leave for their assigned dorms.

The tangerine head was glad they were assigned separate rooms.

He doesn’t look at the other as he immediately enters his room and shuts the door behind him.

He removes all his clothes, gritting his teeth in disgust when he feels the underwear sticking to his ass and thighs from the lube.

He couldn’t recall the sexual feeling or whatever the hell they were doing.

All he could recall was **blood**.

Blood and the sickening _thud_ of the body falling headfirst to the ground.

Naked, he vomits into the toilet. He hadn’t eaten anything aside from the coffee he had in the morning, and his stomach ached horribly at each contraction.

He kept thinking, **_what should I do? What should I do? How can I get rid of these feelings?_** As he vigorously rubbed his body clean under boiling water. The rubbing was soon replaced with nails and he kept scratching at his body, his mind blank, but his body reacted to the internal turmoil. **_What should I do? What can I do? Why did I do that? Why did I not reject him?_**

A loud knock made him pause.

He didn’t get up, he knew who was visiting.

“Hey, Ichigo… open up… I want to speak to you.” Grimmjow’s voice spilled easily through the doors and into his bathroom. It was a small dorm, after all.

The said man didn’t have the energy to get up. His body stung as the hot water kept pouring onto his now sensitive back and neck. He didn’t want to look at the other.

“I’m sorry. Please open up.”

**_No. I don’t want to see you, why don’t you understand?_ **

“I… I can continue where we left off. It will make yo-“

And that is when Ichigo finally lost it as he was at the door before the other could even finish his sentence. He opened the door, pulling the other inside and slammed him against the wall.

“Don’t you have any shame at all? We could have avoided this all if we had not gone to satisfy your cock!” He yells.

“Hey! Hey! I just said that to get on your nerves! I wasn’t actually thinking to-“

“Oh! So, it’s a fucking joke to you? You thought I wanted to get fucked by you after you just killed someone!?”

Grimmjows’ frown turns deeper as he yells, “It was a mistake and you know it! Don’t make me feel guilty when it was you who didn’t know how to react! I simply was worried for you!”

“No! If you truly worried for the case you would not have suggested fu-“

A loud knocking cuts them off, “Guys, we all are trying to sleep. Please take it outside.” Renji speaks from outside the door.

“Get out of my room. I don’t want to see you.” Ichigo seethes as he steps away from the other.

“Oh? Are you going to end our relati-“

“Yes. I can’t imagine having sex with you anymore without imagining blood. If the feelings go away I will reconsider you. But please get the fuck out for now.”

The other huffs in annoyance before scratching the back of his head and leaving the room.

When he shuts the door, he is glad he didn’t have any lights on. He could imagine how his body was looking right now.

He was unable to sleep.

It is almost 3AM in the morning.

He had failed. He had failed when he was so close.

He punched the bed. He really needed to let it out.

Putting on a hoodie and some trousers, he leaves the dorms.

As he walks through empty streets, he tries his best to keep his head empty.

He had been walking for a while now and his stomach growled painfully with hunger. He looked around to see if any restaurants were open and was thankful to see a bright sign pointing inside an alley towards a café called, “Freedom”.

It was a quaint café with large windows and wooden doors.

When he enters, he is greeted with the smell of coffee and bread to his astonishment, because the sun had barely broken through the horizon.

He looks around to see only one other person in the café. He didn’t pay much attention to it and went to order himself something.

His order was served and he started eating, but as he ate his eggs and toast in silence, he realized how lonely he was. It had been a while. Him and Grimmjow were joined at the hip and usually did everything together.

Tears fell onto the plate, surprising him. He rarely cries.

He quickly wiped them away and felt someone’s eyes on him.

He looked up and his eyes met with the only person sitting at the other side of the café.

The greenest eyes he had ever laid his eyes upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys may notice something - I keep out details so as to not bore the readers.  
> I have also turned my story to explicit because I don't want anyone who has any triggers or sensitivity to mental issues to be affected by the content.  
> Let me know your thoughts! And thanks again for Kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuse and New Opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments a lot! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this!

When he went back to the dorms, all he could think about was the embarrassment of getting caught crying all over his food at 4 AM in the morning.

He had never seen such deep green before.

But that was not what intrigued him, it was the way the mans’ eyes held no form of emotion.

They looked almost glass-like with how clear their color could be seen even from a distance. However, what he did feel from the other was curiosity.

He had quickly finished his food after that, breaking the eye contact, and left the café without another glance.

He came back to his dorm and laid in his bed, checking the time and groaning when he realized he only has 2 hours left to sleep.

Ichigo sighed, deciding he will have to stay awake.

They were back at the building again except grimmjow was with the investigation team.

He had seen Grimmjow, but the man didn’t even look back at him.

It hurt him.

Why couldn’t they be together without sex for a while? Why couldn’t the other apologize and stay with him just for him? He already told him what disturbed him, then why was it so hard for him to just accept it?

Grimmjow didn’t show a single ounce of guilt. He obviously was confident that Ichigo will comeback.

Because this wasn’t the first time, they had a falling out. Each time they did they always got back together thanks to Ichigo ending up apologizing for whatever mess the other created. But things were different now. The situation was worse.

He takes to keeping eye on the front gate this time while Renji took to the back. The investigators were back in the building and checking the rest of the floors for any evidence.

The politicians’ papers did give them evidence that he had arranged for entertainment with illegal gambling and escorts for the various important people to favor him and invest in his party. This made them have solid leads for which various policemen were sent out in their respective cities to arrest them for questioning.

It was noon when Jushiro came out.

“Ichigo, we got a location of one of the lesser-known investors here. Maybe we can get some information out of them too, so I will be sending you there to question him and alert us for unusual activity.”

“I will be going alone?” The said man asked, wide eyed, this was good for him. If he gets something out, he will surely be recognized for it.

“Ah, I guess I do need to send someone with you. I will ask in the station and let you know. You will be leaving for it tomorrow after all.”

“I can go alone! It’s alright.” The tangerine head answered with enthusiasm and the white-haired male let out a hearty chuckle before patting him on the shoulder.

“Alright. Do your best for your recognition.” Jushiro answered before leaving the other.

Ichigo was delighted until he thought back to the last words.

How did the man know he wanted to be recognized?

He decided it was something related to the investigators’ years of experience and brushed it off.

Ichigo made his way back to the dorms, unaware of Grimmjow following.

As he entered the elevators, the other joined him.

The doors closed and the cotton blue haired man was all over him.

Ichigo couldn’t believe this.

_Filthy._

He felt so _filthy_.

“Fuc-ph-Grim-“ He was being pressed against the elevator walls as the other ravished on his neck and mouth. The other then ground his hips against his own.

**Blood.**

Ichigo used his full strength to throw the other off of him.

“What the hell!? Are you insane?” Grimmjow shouted.

But the tangerine was overcome with rage as he landed a strong punch to the others’ jaw.

The lift doors opened, and he stepped out, taking long steps to his dorm.

“How dare you! Kurosaki!” 

He turned around only to be met with the others’ fists to his face.

Just like that, a series of punches were thrown before they heard the lift ding and took their brawl to the emergency staircase.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Ichigo spat as he was pushed inside the staircase area.

“What is wrong with you!? Why did you do that?”

“I thought I told you I don’t want to see you!”

“How can you be so badly affected by that!? These things keep happening in missions! Why are you planning on making me feel so guilty about it?”

“Feel guilty about it? Are you telling me you don’t feel guilty? I just told you I can’t think of sex with you anymore without associating it to blood!”

“Liar!” Grimmjow grabbed the tangerine head by his collar and pulled him close, “You are simply mad you couldn’t hit the jackpot to the top by catching the criminal. You keep blaming me so I will stay away from you – or your _goals_ , to be clear.” A devious smirk formed on his face as he finished.

Ichigo remained silent as it was the truth, but that was not the problem here.

“It was the fact that we were on duty and you didn’t take your job as seriously despite how you used to tell me to reach that position,” he licked his lips, his throat painfully dry from the strain of holding himself back from just crying and screaming into the others’ face, “it is the hypocrisy, that you keep telling me about how I can be heard when it is you who doesn’t listen to me.”

“What do you mean? Haven’t I always helped you during the times you needed me the most? Did you forget how much I did for you when you told me about your mot-“

Ichigo slapped his hand over the others’ mouth, shutting him up as he spoke in a low, threatening tone, “Don’t you dare mention my mother.” His face was scrunched up in anger and disgust as he turned and slammed the other against the wall, “Don’t you dare, Grimmjow. Last time I remember, you did nothing. Just because you helped me-“ He pauses, “no, not help. Just because you sweet talk me into going for a higher position in the police station and then fuck me silly for days to make me _forget_ about the injustice that goes on here on the daily, is not the help you think you gave me. Especially, now that you are a part of it.”

That sentence made something switch inside the cerulean eyed man as he violently threw Ichigo to the floor, straddling him by sitting on his stomach and punching his face until blood started splattering across the floor.

He heaved after his assault, pulling Ichigo close to his face by the hair as he spoke in a sickly-sweet tone, “Look what you made me do to you… you know I would never hurt you like this… right?” He placed a kiss over the bloodied, split lips of the barely conscious tangerine head, “If you had just let me use you as my flesh light, without uttering those words, we would not be in such a position.”

“-uck you”

“Huh?”

“FUCK YOU!”

Ichigo hit the other over his head with a metal baton that he carried around. He had gotten hold of it during his assault and waited for his opportunity.

Grimmjow instantly fell unconscious.

The tangerine head huffed out a breath as he got up, throwing the baton aside as he got up on shaky legs and went to his dorm room.

He couldn’t be bothered about the laws and regulations as of the moment.

He simply wanted to get away.

He needed an escape.

As he fell over his bed, too tired and in pain to do anything else, he wished he had become a doctor like his cousin instead. At least, he could have saved lives that way. He had thought he could prevent people from reaching that situation to go to a hospital, had he become a police officer. He thought he could protect people directly, had he taken up this position.

Exhaustion finally took over his body, and at that moment he wished he hadn’t been so wrong.

“Ichigo Kurosaki, do you admit to assaulting Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?”

“It was self-defense.” Ichigo answered earnestly to the head police officer, Harribel.

“Grimmjow?”

“He landed a punch first. You can check the CCTV footage. We are lovers. We are dating and yet he did that.”

“We are not dating. I broke up with him right after the incident just two days ago!”

The tanned woman sighed heavily as she looked between them.

“Ichigos’ face is butchered unlike your head, Grimmjow.” She leant back in her seat, “The CCTV even caught you forcing yourself on him. If you two broke up, that was sexual assault.” She turns her head towards Ichigo, “Do you want to press charges?”

“No.” The said male answers without stealing a glance at the cotton blue haired male. He had a mission today for which he was already late, he did not need such trouble at the moment.

Also, because he truly cared for Grimmjow and didn’t want to ruin his career.

“Alright.” The woman pressed her lips and looked away, “You may leave.”

When Ichigo left the station, Jushiro was standing near his assigned car.

“Ichigo. Are you sure you want to go with that face?” He asks, his face filled with concern when the tangerine head approaches him.

“Yes.” Ichigos’ face was entirely bandaged except for his single good eye, mouth and ears. It didn’t matter to him; he would never let an opportunity slide or be ruined again. He put a mask over his face that covered his nose and mouth and threw a thumbs up at the head investigator who gave a sad smile.

“You are stubborn, aren’t you? Do take care and,” the other placed his hand over his cheek, gently brushing the bandaged cheek with his thumb, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Ichigo was too shocked to say anything as the man moved away and left after throwing one of his trademark gentle smiles. He decided to take it as fatherly affection and sat in the car, taking out the location on his GPS.

As he drove through the city, he hoped he will once again cross paths with those people. Just one person and he will surely be closer to his goals, will be closer to gain control of the station back in his city and give the citizens the safety and care they deserved.

He reached the place and was surprised at where he reached.

He must have brought someone with him, because the weight of the case was now falling heavy on his shoulders as he looked above at the huge building that looked more like a mansion than a house.

Swallowing his nervousness, he got out the car, telling himself he was sent here just to question the suspect and nothing else. He had the radio to alert them and he had his phone to dial up the head police.

He stood in front of the gates, pressing on the bell that had a speaker next to it.

“Do you have an appointment?” the speaker came to life as a woman answered his ring.

“No, but I am from the police department and have a warrant for questioning your owner-um,” Ichigo pulls out the paper from his pocket where the name of the investor was written, “Aizen Sousuke.”

There was a pause on the other end, and he wondered if they heard him or had ignored him, but then there was a loud beep and the gates started opening. The speaker gave no further instructions and simply said, in a too professional tone as compared to before,

“Welcome to Lord Aizens’ establishment.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take control and lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be posted much earlier, but the story kept changing in my head and so it took time.  
> Thanks for the kudos! I am so glad you guys are enjoying reading this story! Do leave comments too!

Ichigo stepped inside the establishment, and the minute he did, he felt his stomach twist.

It was a gut feeling, a feeling telling him he had stepped into the lions’ den.

He immediately knew it was not some ‘small’ investor as Jushiro had said.

He still kept his eyes on the prize and continued ahead, ignoring the gut feeling.

He entered the large hallway and a woman with purple hair greeted him, she was dressed in a butler uniform and guided him through the hallways, black and gold carpets lined the floors, and he was led by her and they passed various living rooms, all with different color schemes.

They finally come to a stop at one of the ‘meeting rooms’ as the butler said and stepped forward, opening the door.

Ichigo stepped inside the room that had black carpets, white walls and a marble table. The door closed behind him and he stared at the table in front of him, thinking the investor will turn up from somewhere.

“Greetings.” He heard from somewhere on his right and jumped, he was so engrossed with what was in front of him, he forgot to move his eyes around the rest of the large meeting room.

He faced the voice and saw a man sitting on a fancy, black velvet couch.

“Good afternoon. I’m Ichigo Kurosaki from the police department and wish to question you as a witness about the politician.”

“I know. Please have a seat.”

Ichigo sat across Aizen on a similar couch, he pulled out his notepad and started recording the answers the other gave to his question.

Just as they were getting done, the brunette man interrupted him.

“Kurosaki, I wish to ask you a question.”

The tangerine head had been feeling quite suspicious of the other man for a while now.

It was the way he sat completely relaxed and gave his answers without a shiver in his voice. And now when he was about to ask him about something, he sounded as if he already knew Ichigos’ answer to whatever he was going to ask.

He sounded _overconfident_.

“Go ahead.”

“Are the police in such bad shape that they sent an injured man to question me? And all alone?”

Ichigos’ eyebrows furrowed, “They had asked me to take a leave, but I insisted on this mission and coming alone.”

“What a determined boy you are. What was the motive?”

“To find out if you were involved in the transaction of the entertainment services offered by the politician.”

Aizen smirked as he sat back and crossed his legs, it made Ichigos’ guts twist with a foreign feeling. This was the first time he was facing something that felt _hazardous_ without a single indication of it.

“No, Ichigo Kurosaki. Tell me, what is your motive to come all alone to the biggest mafia organization leaders’ home? Surely it isn’t mere questioning?”

The boy paused, a chill running down his spine. It was not a joke. No, he could tell it was real. The man before him was not lying.

_How do you answer this?_

Ichigo didn’t even feel any flight or fight instincts. All he felt was how his hands refused to write this down in his notepad. How he felt like he needed to know _more_.

“Hm? Judging from your expression, you really didn’t know? Poor you.” Aizen spoke, his tone low and cocky. He was clearly trying to make the policeman feel like a fool.

But he didn’t know the tangerine head.

“Did you kill the politician?” Ichigo asked, pen finally landing on the paper with his eyes boring into the others’ brown pools.

“No. But, I can surely tell you who did it.” The man answered with such an air of confidence that it made the tangerine head want to immediately trust him.

But this was his chance. He will not be controlled again.

“How can I trust you?”

“The papers. If you can bring me the papers you seized that day, I will-“ He was abruptly interrupted when Ichigo pounced him, hands fisting into the others’ collar.

“How the fuck did you get that information!?” The boy yelled; face pulled into a hard grimace. This information was top secret. No one knew what went inside the building except that the police dept. had failed at their job and killed an unarmed person.

The doors slammed open behind them, but Aizen waved his guards off and the doors closed again.

Then, to the policeman’s’ great surprise, the other pulled him closer too, momentarily making him forget his anger.

“You are a daring man. Had I not known your true intentions; you would be shot dead here.” The brunette man spoke with his usual smirk, but his eyes held a very cold glare, a _warning_.

Ichigo pulled away without another word. He had no weapons with him to threaten or defend.

“I still want to know how you knew.” He pushed.

“Hmm… a hint? They work in your department.”

The policeman straightened, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in shock. All the questions he had prepared himself for in his head, vanished.

He feared asking who. For some reason he didn’t want to think about the deeper implications of what this meant.

If there was one, then there were many others who had been working for the mafia. It would explain everything. What made this worse was that, now he understood why so many cases were ignored in their organization for civil rights.

It simply didn’t bring them the money or benefits they needed. If he digs deeper into it, then the mafia are the ones who actually _bother_ with the civilians as they kill off the corrupt.

“Speechless, hm? It’s alright. You can come to me when you have made up your mind.” Aizen broke into his thoughts, his usual smirk and cold eyes never wavering.

“For what?” It came out like a weak whisper and Ichigo hated it.

“To know who killed the politician after you get me the papers.”

“And what about who killed the president? Do you have a connection with that too?”

“Ah, yes. But he is one of my best men, I can’t let him get into your clutches.”

Ichigo was quiet for a while. He needed to come up with a scheme to get more information. If not through this man, then…

“I’ll get you the papers if you tell me who is your informant from our station.”

“Oh~ this is a first for me. Sure, I will tell you who, but not who killed the politician.”

“No problem.”

“We have a deal, then.” Aizen offered his hand to shake and Ichigo accepted it gingerly, keeping his eyes trained on the others’ in determination.

When he left the establishment and sat in his car, he drove to the farthest place from the station and parked near an abandoned building.

_What the fuck did I just do!?_

His mind was unfolding every single thing in his head. A huge weight started to press on his forehead as his thoughts started escalating.

He had known the place where he worked didn’t uphold justice like he had thought. He had also known they were irresponsible when it came to the poor or the common folk. Now, he got to know why and rather than getting up and leaving to keep his pride; he did exactly what he was going to despise others for doing! He had made a deal with the fucking mafia! He could have run out and rang up the station, but what were the chances of Aizen being caught at all? He confidently exposed himself to Ichigo. Why would he do that if he was afraid of being caught?

The more he tried to stop stressing about it, the more it felt as if he had dipped his hands into dirt. It started to remind him of the dirt he felt in the previous days after that incident and it just made him feel worse and even dirtier.

His head was about to burst, he could feel his brain boiling from the accumulating tension. He got out of his car and started walking.

He didn’t care where he was going, he just wanted to be normal for once. _Feel_ normal for once.

He had the craziest idea of calling Grimmjow again, after all he was the one who knew how to get him to relax. It was the only way he knew. He had no sexual urges, none. But anything will do. Anything just to pretend he was _normal_.

As he shifted his eyes away to look for the contact in his phone, he bumped into someone.

He had bumped into someone so sturdy that he lost his footing and fell to the ground.

The first thing that came into his view was a tanned hand, much tanned than his own. His gaze followed up from the hand to the arms until his brown pools met with glassy green ones.

He was sure he had seen it somewhere but was unable to recall.

Placing his hand on the others’, he was pulled up with a firm but gentle grip.

“Um, sorry. I wasn’t looking.” Ichigo awkwardly said after their hands parted.

“Were you distracted by the signs?” The green-eyed male said in rhetoric and the other had to look around to see where he was.

A Red district. 

Ichigo could feel himself burning in embarrassment from head to toe. He had walked without taking note of his surroundings and had ended up in a questionable place.

He didn’t know what to answer.

And he didn’t move away either.

Somehow, their little conversation was making him feel grounded. Especially, with how his mind had come to a screeching halt for a few seconds.

There were people around, there was laughter and even music, but all the tangerine head could hear was silence. As if an invisible barrier was around him and the person before him.

“Well, if you do not wish me to bed you, I will take my leave.” The green-eyed male spoke before turning around.

And Ichigo had never imagined he could embarrass himself even more as he realized he had zoned out while staring into the others’ eyes.

_And what the hell is up with that language!? ‘Bed’ you?? Who even uses that anymore!?_

It really must be the state of his mental condition, because, he had followed the man and touched his shoulder, when the other turned around, he looked at those glassy, emotionless eyes and said,

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and please take care <3 until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dystopian Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave comments and kudos! Thanks to *Clloudy* for leaving a comment on previous chapter! Made me wanna update quickly <3 Thank you for reading!

It was too late for Ichigo to regret his decision as he was led to a love motel.

The slightly shorter male with raven hair paid for their stay for the night and started walking towards the elevators.

Ichigo silently followed the other, his mind completely empty.

However, he couldn’t help noticing how well dressed the other was. He wore a white button up t-shirt with green linings and long black overcoat. His black slim pants hugged his slender, but clearly athletic legs. His movements were precise, as if he was walking for a meeting than a one-night stand.

When they entered the room, the man didn’t set any mood by kissing him or pushing him up against the wall like he expected. He instead took off his coat and disappeared into the bathroom.

The tangerine head was left all alone in the room and the thoughts started to resume.

 _What the fuck am I even doing…_ he thinks as he tries do distract himself by taking off his clothes, it was then that he realized he walked all the way here in his police uniform. This part was a bit less embarrassing to him compared to before, so he didn’t indulge in it.

The man came out in a while and eyed Ichigos’ naked body in such a way that he felt as if he was able to see through his flesh and bones. _Such a calculating gaze…_

He enters the bathroom then and washes himself, it did help relax his muscles, but then he felt some stinging.

The scratches on his back and neck had not healed completely.

That’s when the memory of what happened with Grimmjow came back to him and he gulped dryly.

Could he have sex at all? Even when he doesn’t feel any need for it? Could he really let himself be taken by an unknown man when he didn’t let his own ex-boyfriend take him? He couldn’t even be horny without the image of the blood of their victim flashing before his eyes.

He should probably apologize to the man, pay him back and leave. He couldn’t do this.

He finishes cleaning up and starts drying himself. As he does, he takes a glance at his bandaged face in the mirror, it was then that he realized how the other man didn’t even bother with it. What attraction did he find in a single eyed male with split lips?

He gets out of the bathroom and finds the raven-haired male sitting completely naked at the end of the bed that was facing the bathroom.

And without another word the other pulls him onto his lap, the towel around the tangerine heads’ hips slipping to the floor.

Ichigo feels a little guilty as he’s about to tell the other that he cannot do this.

But then the raven-haired male places his hand behind his neck and pulls him into a gentle kiss.

And that surprises him greatly because this guy knew how to use his lips and tongue. The other had softly pecked the lips a few times before his tongue glided over his wounded lips, a mixture of pain and pleasure making him gasp and then it was inside his mouth, licking around his wet cavern before meeting with his own tongue.

It felt so… affectionate. Despite how they didn’t even know eachothers’ names, had barely shared a conversation, the guy before him had taken note of his condition without an explanation. He placed his hands over the others’ defined shoulders, careful of not pulling him even closer. But then he felt the other try to pull him closer and Ichigo held back his hips. He didn’t want himself to be triggered so early on when he was tasting something so sweet after what seemed like ages.

A short sigh escaped the others’ mouth before his free hand started to feel around the tangerine heads’ body. Starting from his thighs to his waist, chest and shoulders. Then, he kept doing it, calloused fingertips caressing his body over and over again until Ichigo started feeling the familiar heat growing in his guts.

But then, the others’ fingers paused around the shoulders before breaking the kiss.

Ichigo thought they were taking a breather but then felt the others’ fingertips carefully tracing something on his shoulder.

His eyes followed to see that the raven-haired male was tracing the bite marks left by Grimmjow from a week ago. His ex never left indents, he left slightly bleeding marks after sinking his teeth whenever they were reaching their climax together.

It felt too _personal_. Like this man was invading his space.

But he didn’t do anything to stop the other.

“Do you want this?” 

It was strange to be asked if you want to get fucked in a love motel room by a complete stranger, with his head resting on this mans’ shoulder as he traced his previous scars when he was supposed to be out and leaving for the station at this time.

“Yes.” He breathed. He liked how it felt like there was a cloud of his previous burdens over his head, but they weren’t raining on him anymore. It was like this interaction was keeping it all at bay. Despite how intrusive the other was.

“But you have not allowed our bodies to touch completely. Are you perhaps cheating on the person who left these marks on you?”

“We broke up.”

It was weird. Very weird to have this conversation while sitting on this mans’ lap after a mind-blowing makeout session, with his nose rubbing the others’ neck, breathing in his scent.

“I will take my leave, then. You are not ready.”

He was swiftly put aside, and more than the touch, the tangerine head craved the company.

And Ichigo, just as quickly, reached out and held onto the mans’ hand.

“I cannot heal you.” The man answers with those cold, green eyes staring down at him.

“I never asked you to.” Ichigo answers, but it’s hollow. “Just fuck me and get it over with.” Honey pools meet forest green ones – both devoid of emotions.

“Sex is something that requires mutual pleasure, or else it is nothing less than masturbation.”

The tangerine head bites his swollen lips as his eyes shift away, he needed this. He needed to keep his head clear for as long as possible before he falls deeper into the abyss that he had created for himself inside his head.

A sigh is heard, and he looks up just as the man starts speaking.

“I will do it if you can show me your face.”

**_What?_ **

Ichigo is dumbfounded. He was bandaged just today and there were bruises and cuts all over his face. He even avoided the water from falling onto his face or hair, so the bandages won’t get wet. Why would the man want them removed?

“I was bandaged just today. Unless you don’t have a change of bandages and surgical cloth, I will not remove it.”

“I have it.”

“Wha-?” But he had not seen the man carry anything…

“They are in my car.”

“Oh.”

The tangerine head slowly reaches back to unclip the surgical cloth, and just as he was halfway done removing it, did he realize how much more naked he truly felt compared to earlier.

The silence wasn’t helping either, and Ichigo started to wonder what was the motive of the other to see him this way. Just as his thoughts are going to take over, he feels a hand over his own, pulling them away from his bandages.

Then, the man before him is slowly undoing it all. And when he is finished, the tangerine head is unable to look up.

He felt exposed like nothing before. Stark naked.

A finger under his chin lifts his face up and Ichigo shuts his eyes completely.

“You were beaten.” The man comments the obvious. “And seeing your hand having a single layer of bandage means that you did not put up much of a fight.”

_How did this man know all this? A doctor? He didn’t look like one…_

Then, he feels the others’ warm breath fanning his face as he draws close.

And suddenly, Ichigo is conflicted.

He put a hand over the others’ mouth, stopping his advancements.

The tanned man smirked against his hands, drawing away as he says, “You don’t want it anymore, do you?”

Maybe it was the way the raven head said it, but it pissed Ichigo off at how easily he had turned the situation around to his favour.

So, he pulls the man down and joins their mouths again.

It was empty, lacking the affection they were previously sharing, and so they broke off, just staring into eachothers’ eyes.

“My name is Ulquiorra.”

“Ichigo.”

Why did the other feel the need to tell his name? Why did he feel the need to answer with his own? He will never know.

Ulquiorras’ hand came up and touched the botched up side of his face, making the other wince.

“I will leave if I feel you are not comfortable.”

Ichigo wanted to tell him about his trigger, but he only nods in response. The other sits next to him then, and he lets himself be manhandled as he is placed on those strong, defined laps again.

This time, he doesn’t kiss him, instead he brushes those calloused tips all over Ichigos’ body. Softly in some places, pressing against the others, and barely touching in some.

It gets his body to heat up even quicker than before as he starts gasping and softly mewling against the touches. He knows he’s hard, very hard, but the raven head never touches there. It was truly comforting. His hands dig into those dark locks as he pulls the other into a kiss, the intensity of it surprising him. His split lips are licked again, and he moans softly, letting their tongues meet with fervor.

Ulquiorra lays down, pulling the other along with him on top and their bodies meet, flushed together, and Ichigo lets out the loudest moan as his member rubs against the others’.

There are flashes of blood before his eyes, but he keeps kissing the other, pressing and rubbing against him.

_Please… please, just for now…_

It was the raven head who breaks their kiss and the other believes he has figured out he is not ready.

Instead, he switches their position and says, “Do not close your eyes, Ichigo.”

And the said boy nods a bit too enthusiastically, grateful that the other didn’t leave him.

Then, he heard the other squirt something into his fingers and held his breath for what was to come as he spread his legs wider.

A single slick finger was pressed against his hole, making him gasp. He felt the finger encircling around his hole for a while before slipping inside him and feeling around for the familiar spot. Just as the others’ finger rubs against it, Ichigos’ eyes flew shut.

**_Blood._ **

He gasped sharply as his eyes opened wide, hands reaching out to hold something and Ulquiorra holds one of them with his free hand, intertwining them, “I told you to keep your eyes open. Keep watching me. You want me, don’t you?” He says with a finality to his tone and the tangerine head nods.

A second finger is added then and pressed against his prostate, making him yell. He keeps his eyes open, panting and searching for the others’ eyes to keep him grounded. His honey pools meet with forest green ones, noting that the other had actually moved closer so it will be easier for him to keep his eyes trained on him.

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy.” Ulquiorra cajoles the other who blushes, his fingers slowly massage the prostate in circular motion, making Ichigos’ legs twitch and body shudder before pressing into it and making him shout a moan, “Keep your eyes on me, just like that, good boy.” He reaches down and places a peck upon the others’ lips.

Ichigo is having a very hard time keeping his eyes open, but the pleasure and the praises he receives makes it worth it. He just hopes the other will enter him soon, he wanted to feel full. No, he wanted all of him. He wanted those eyes to hold him down as he gets pounded. He wanted his hand still joined with the others’, as if they were lovers reuniting after a long time and making love.

He wanted affection. All of it. Everything that the other will give and he will take it all greedily.

The thought of it all makes his hips jerk upwards, makes him say the word, “Please…” repeatedly, makes him pull the other into a sloppy kiss and suck on his tongue, earning a soft moan from him.

It was everything that he dreamed of. Everything he needed at that moment despite the dull sting that started over the botched side of his face. 

“I will give it to you, Ichigo. You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Stay still…” Ulquiorra hums and the other immediately stops, heaving and sweaty.

He watches as the raven man moves away, reaches out for some tissues and dabs them over the tangerines’ face, surprising him. He catches a glimpse of the droplets of blood along with the sweat on the tissue as the other throws them away.

Then, he hears the familiar squirt again and watches the other lather his member in it before lining himself against his hole.

“Keep your eyes on me.” The raven-haired male says again and Ichigo squeezes his hand in response, then he halts his breath as he starts stretching to accompany the other inside him. Clenching his teeth instead of shutting his eyes.

When the other was completely inside him, the tangerine head sighs in satisfaction. The act itself of being connected, of being whole with someone, sent his heart singing. He licked his lips as he kept staring into the others’ eyes, who had started moving at a slow pace.

And he kept the slow pace, not speeding up at all.

Ichigo had pulled the other into a kiss, their tongues not having the previous greed and instead, they communicated, slow and steady. No noise escaped their mouths, only heavy breaths could be heard echoing around the motel room. He tightened his legs around the others’ waist while his free hand felt his lean yet muscular body. His fingers brushed over the taut muscles on his back, the prominent shoulder blades, the soft skin of his neck before reaching the nape and pulling him closer still.

He came then, not like he expected. The orgasm didn’t rip through his body, it melted all over and dissipated over his organs, just as the other had come inside him too. He didn’t moan, only panted the others’ name once as he held onto his hand even more tightly than before.

Have you ever dreamt of a certain type of sex and it happened? Have you ever decided that they were yours even if you just met? Did you feel yourself break slowly when they were done, and you are unable to say goodbye?

Such was Ichigos’ condition with Ulquiorra.

A complete stranger who made him feel like he had known him forever.

And now he was moving away after writing memories over his body, filling his insides with himself, searing his name into his brain and kissing him like a lover departing.

Just before the others’ weight left the bed, Ichigo finally allowed his eyes to shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike my previous story, this will be heavily centered around Ichigo's POV. I don't think anyone elses' POV will be added.  
> Thank you for reading! Please do leave comments if you like the story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!! I am so happy to know you guys enjoy reading this!!

Ichigo wakes up to his mobile ringing.

He groans as he sits up to fetch his phone, wondering why his body was so sore.

He picks up the call.

“He-“

“ICHIGO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?” It was Renji.

“Ah? I’m-“

Ichigo gasps in horror when events of the day resurface inside his head.

He looks around noting he was all alone in the motel room and it was dark outside.

“Renji, what time is it?”

“It’s been seven whole hours since you left the station! Don’t you know what time it is?”

“I’m coming. I just fell asleep in the car.”

He shuts the phone then and immediately starts clothing himself. He looks at himself in the mirror, noticing that his face was bandaged as if he had never removed them in the first place.

He leaves the motel by 10 PM and realizes he is not as stressed as he was earlier during the day; he regretted sleeping, but he couldn’t feel too bad about it when he was feeling refreshed despite his body being sore.

When he sits in the police car, he pulls out his notepad and fills it with some other information regarding the ending conversation he had with Aizen about his motives.

His head was clear on one goal now.

He can’t change the deal he made, but once he has done his part, he will never associate with the mafia again and will, instead, try to get the informant arrested and make him spill the beans.

Ichigo arrives at the station and immediately reports to Jushiro.

“Ho~ this man was quite detailed with his answers…” The white-haired male comments as his eyes move through the notepad. “He even admitted to knowing the politician, but had nothing to do with the services he offered? Strange.”

The ginger head male sat still. His nerves were a wreck in fear of being caught if Jushiro were to figure out something was off.

“This is interesting. Just before you ended your conversation with him, his replies are short. Also, your pen seems to have been put on the paper after a long time due to the ink drop at the starting of this letter, ‘W’ for “Who”” The head investigator turns the notepad towards Ichigo and points at the sentence he spoke of, making the tangerine heads’ blood turn cold. That is exactly where he started writing the ending notes when he left the motel.

“Well, his servants had come in and served us some refreshments, so we had a small chat along with it before I started asking again and wrote my report.”

Jushiro smiled, “What did you chat about?”

Ichigo knew he could not keep lying, even he could tell the other was trying to catch on to his words.

“He told me…” He took a deep breath, “that our system was messed up to send an injured man as myself for the questioning…”

Jushiros’ eyebrows rose in amusement, “Anything else?”

“He also spoke about how the justice system was corrupt.”

The white-haired male smiled knowingly and at this point Ichigos’ leg threatened to move from trembling to bouncing out of stress.

Jushiro put down the notepad as he asked, “And do you think he was correct?”

“No.” The red head answered immediately.

The head detective smiled wider, “Do take a day off. He was surely right about your injuries, at least.”

Ichigo took the biggest sigh after he was away from the office and standing near the elevators.

He had just until tomorrow to obtain the papers and receiving an off on the same day meant that his presence here would be odd if he were seen by others.

He stepped inside the elevator, fingers lingering.

The ground floor, out of the station and to his dorm room; or the third floor to the archives room.

He pressed the 3rd button.

There was no time to waste.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, the tangerine head was unable to leave.

_What if someone notices the paper gone? What if they watch the CCTV and see me in there? What will happen when I’m caught and brought to court? Maybe I could tell them about the mafia, but what are the chances they will even be caught? What if I get framed instead?_

For some reason, the thoughts came to a halt when he remembered the last time, he had a mental breakdown just hours earlier.

And the completely unbelievable sex he had to get rid of those thoughts.

He stepped out of the elevator as the memory replayed in his mind, easing him instantly.

He didn’t bother to think of anything else except that memory as he walked through the aisles of drawers, checking the dates on them before eventually reaching the one from that day.

He pulled it open and rummaged through the folders, pulling out the papers with the politicians’ name on it.

As soon as he entered the elevator again and started descending to the ground floor, did he realize the changes about and around him within just a week. He wondered if something was wrong with his stars.

He stuffed the papers under his uniform shirt and walked to his dorms. Reminding himself this is the only one time he will associate with the mafia and what he was doing wasn’t something that bad. It affected him only because it went against his morals that he had set from a young age.

When the elevator opens to his dorm floor, he takes a double take before stepping out.

There, near his door, stood Grimmjow.

“You’re finally here.” He says, indicating he had been waiting for Ichigo.

“What do you want?” The tangerine head spat.

“I am sorry for everything.” Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck as he held the others’ gaze, “What I did was wrong.”

Ichigo was speechless.

His mind started coming up with reasons as to why the other could be doing this, “We are done, Grim-“

“Yes. We are. I just thought it would be nice to end it on a good note.”

The tangerine head stood stunned, not able to come up with something to reply with.

Grimmjow walked towards him, a small blush covering his cheeks, “someone told me that this would help ease any bad feelings between us… so, it’s okay if you have nothing to say. Good luck, Ichigo.”

The said man could only nod and watch the cotton blue haired male leave for his room.

It was over.

When Ichigo entered his own room. The reality of it started settling.

He cried himself to sleep that night. Was it out of relief? Or was it because the emptiness that surrounded him was much more obvious now? Or was it because of the slight guilt he was starting to feel for sleeping with someone else, cementing his parting with Grimmjow?

Ichigo woke up the next morning, feeling like a vessel.

He had a cup of tea before he left for Aizens’ house to ease his nerves.

Upon reaching the house, the automatic gates slid open without question and he entered.

The purple haired lady from last time was there again and she led him to the meeting room where Aizen was waiting for him.

“How have you been, Kurosaki Ichigo?” The mafia boss smiled at him with that knowing glint in his eyes, annoying Ichigo.

He silently walked over and placed the papers over the others’ desk, “Tell me who is the informant from our station.” The tangerine head demanded.

“Impatient, are we? Do sit down at least.” Aizens’ eyes never once left his own, even when he placed the papers before the man.

_Shit._

This was something he feared.

There was definitely a deeper motive to this.

“I don’t want to!” Ichigos’ face tensed as he frowned deeply.

“Perceptive.” The brunette man sighed in mockery, “Oh well, I will get to the point. What will you do after you know who the informant is?”

“Get you in jail.”

“Bold of you.” The mafia boss finally looked at the papers, “When you have just committed a hefty crime yourself.”

“At least it isn’t murder.”

“It’s Jushiro.”

“Sorry?” He must have misheard it.

“Jushiro Ukitake is my informant.” Aizen held Ichigos’ gaze, who stood like a deer caught in headlights.

The tangerine head thought back from the first time he met that white-haired gentleman till yesterday. He started to piece together the scenes from when they caught the girl trying to run away with these papers to how they couldn’t find any CCTV footage of her to how Jushiro had said they did not find a single evidence in the building.

How was he so blind to such obvious clues? How did no one in the police station suspect him?

_“I am the head investigator Jushiro Ukitake.”_

_Oh._

“No need to be so shocked, after all, we are doing this because our system needs a change.”

Ichigo blinked, “How can you change it when you are corrupting it?”

“Are you sure about that?” Aizen smirked as he placed his entwined hands under his chin.

The tangerine head paused there, memories of his moms’ killer walking off free and the multiple cases that were ignored before his eyes came to mind.

He also realized now why Jushiro acted different with him and sent him here.

But, Ichigo couldn’t join them. Not when everything they were doing was the very thing corrupting the system, even if they were right.

Then, an idea struck him.

“Aizen, what is it that you want from me? Since it is clear you have more business with me.”

“Join us. Your sense for justice will be used well here.”

“I refuse.” Ichigo gulped, “Unless, you can find someone for me.”

“Oh?” The brunette man gave an amused look. “We don’t need you that bad.”

“It is my moms’ killer.”

At that, Aizens’ brows lifted, “Do you remember his name?”

“Kokuto.”

“Right.” The mafia boss gets up from his seat and walks towards the shelves with books on it, he pulls out one of them and flips through their pages. “Is this him?”

Ichigos’ eyes were about to pop out from disbelief, _how the hell did he have information already? With pictures, criminal record and current whereabouts!?_

“H-how-“

The brunette man only smiles, cocky, “You weren’t expecting this, right? You thought you could get yourself more time to gather some evidence against us before we could find your moms’ killer.”

Ichigos’ legs move on their own as he starts backing away, Jushiro being the informant already made them getting caught, nil. But, he had thought of informing Renji and Grimmjow so they could act as his witnesses before reporting this to his own city station. He couldn’t trust the station here.

He had no way of winning against this man.

“Once you leave my place, don’t expect the offer again.” Aizens’ signature smile was replaced with tight lips as his eyes darkened, “And you will be killed if word gets out, my informants are not limited to a single person or city.”

Ichigo turned around, running through the hallways and out of the establishment.

Fear. He had never felt fear and helplessness like this before.

He was trapped by all sides and had no one. He felt as if the world was caving in on him alone.

_No one except…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... i put Ichigo through too much in the last chps so ofc... he deserves a break 😌😌

It was still morning when he reached the empty streets of the red district.

 _I have lost it…_ he thinks as he looks around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar green eyes and black hair.

He walks towards the motel he was in just a day ago, staring at it while the memory played before his eyes.

Did he want sex? No. He didn’t. Yet, this was the only way he knew how to feel normal, how to forget the world around him, how to calm himself and feel alive.

And the forest eyed male was extremely good at it.

He kept staring at the hideously obvious sex building before him, as if Ulquiorra will magically appear from it.

He clenched his jaw as he turned to walk away. He wasn’t assigned any car and had reached Aizens’ establishment by taxi. He didn’t quite feel like doing the same to get home and decided to walk all the way back.

It was his day off, after all. It didn’t matter how long it takes him to reach his dorms.

He walked with his head bowed, watching his shoes step after the other along with the occasional views of other peoples’ feet passing by him. Sometimes he’d stop and stare at some tree or flower beds that lined the streets. Other times he’d look up to see where he was going, not like he cared, then look down again.

When he lifted his head again, his eyebrows rose when he saw a familiar sign.

It was the café, **_Freedom_**.

A small smile pulled at the side of his lip as he walked towards it, finding it amusing how he ended up here last time when he was conflicted too.

Perhaps it was his comfort place.

When he entered, his eyes landed directly at the corner of the café, as if his eyes had meant to look there, because there sat, looking out the windows with the calmest expression Ichigo had yet to see on him, Ulquiorra.

He kept standing, staring at the man who had yet to take notice of him. The silky black hair fell over his face, his eyes bright from the rays falling from the window, the tan skin having a golden glow to it unlike his own pink tint.

Feeling his ears turn hot, he tried calling out the others’ name. Before he could do so, Ulquiorra had turned his head, facing him, and the words got stuck in his throat.

How did this man make him feel so much?

He slowly walked towards him then, feeling dumb that he just stood here and likely made himself look like a fool in front of the staff and other customers.

Ulquiorras’ eyes followed him as he sat across from him.

A brief silence took place before the emerald eyed male spoke, “Did you eat anything?”

Ichigo shook his head and the other got up and walked towards the counter, it is then that he realized the other was placing an order for him.

When he got back, the tangerine head said lightheartedly, “I could have done that, you know?”

“But you didn’t.” The other answered easily.

“What did you order?”

“Eggs and toast”

Ichigo was surprised, “how did you know my order?”

A puzzled look took over the others’ features as he answered, “I saw it… the first time we saw each other.”

“The first time…?” The tangerine head was confused, _did we meet before? But when? I didn’t eat anything last time I met him…_

Realization settled in Ulquiorras’ eyes, he shifted away when Ichigos’ breakfast was placed on the table.

He leant forward then when the waitress left, “You came to this café five in the morning, once. I saw you then, and so did you. I should have known you had no memory of such from our last encounter.”

Memory of intense, glassy green eyes staring at him as he cried played before his eyes. The emotionless, cold eyes that just curiously stared at him as he cried over his food while missing Grimmjow.

Looking at those very eyes now, Ichigo was surprised he didn’t sense such anymore.

_Wait._

“So… you knew me… you did this all knowing-”

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I had just never seen someone cry five in the morning before while they ate. It was the most amusing thing I saw that day.”

The tangerine head brushed away the embarrassment and asked, “Then what made you sleep with me?”

“I assumed you were there for such a reason.”

But Ichigo felt like there was another motive.

“… also, because you look very… pleasant.” The raven head added, a dark blush covering his ears and cheek bones.

And suddenly he wished he had not thought this so soon as he felt his whole-body blush.

This was out of his imagination.

In his anarchic world, such tender answer accompanied with genuine display of emotion, took him off-guard. Made his heart race and his eyes shy away. Brought up memories from their motel room and realized he wasn’t imagining the care and affection that Ulquiorra was giving him.

More than the answer, the others’ reddened ears and cheeks is what truly made Ichigos’ heart flutter.

An awkward silence settled over them and the tangerine head reached for his food, gulping it down to get rid of it.

He didn’t look up until he was done, and when he did, the raven head was already looking at him while drinking his coffee.

“It’s rude to stare.” Ichigo commented while cleaning his lips with a napkin.

“Do you want me to bed you?” The other asked instead, making the tangerine head cough out loud.

Truthfully, that is the reason he was searching for the other in the first place. But now when the opportunity was presented, the urge had died down thanks to their conversation.

“I don’t want to go to that ugly motel again.” Ichigo still wished to spend time with the other.

“We can go to my home.” The other offered, surprising him.

He agreed. It would be nice to see where the other lived and know more about him.

Nothing could have prepared Ichigo for what he was about to see of Ulquiorras’ house.

It was an old, run down 2 story house with moss growing over its’ walls. The emerald eyed male dressed too well for someone to live here.

However, when they entered, the house was clean despite the peeling paint and a barely held together roof. The stairs creaked and groaned under their weight as they went upstairs to the bedroom.

The bedroom was a stark difference from the rest of the house. It had well painted white walls and a proper roof. The queen-sized bed had clean pistachio-coloured sheets and the drawer just had a bottle of water on it. A small coffee table with two chairs was on the other side of the room.

“You live alone?” Ichigo asked after he was motioned to sit on the bed by the other.

Ulquiorra only nodded in response as he took off his coat and quietly left for the bathroom.

This confused the tangerine head, even now, the other made no move to set the mood neither did he speak much. He spoke boldly in the café, but in private he seemed to be a different person.

He didn’t undress this time. He simply got up and knocked on the bathroom door before saying, “Ulquiorra… I will be leaving. I am not really in the mood.”

There was no answer.

Then, the noise of shower ceased and, in a few minutes, the door opened to a comfortably dressed Ulquiorra. He wore a wide neck shirt with shorts.

The others’ wet hair was slicked back, revealing his strong facial features and Ichigo felt the need to stay a while longer just to drink in the view.

“It’s okay but stay.” The raven head said as he slid open a drawer and pulled something out. “Have you ever painted your nails?”

“No…”

“Come here.” Ulquiorra ordered as he sat on the coffee table with a black nail polish bottle in hand.

“What? No way! I don’t want it!” He was not going to walk around wearing that! Especially not when he was on duty tomorrow!

The other looked up, unamused and waiting.

The tangerine head was settled next to him the very next second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger... 😏


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sweet pain.  
> Hard, hard love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments!! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story!

Ichigo never felt peace and quiet like he was feeling now.

Ulquiorra was carefully holding his hand and applying the nail polish. His shirt hung low from his chest as he bent slightly to focus on each nail.

His eyes started to notice little details he never did before on the other. Apart from the black painted nails, he noticed the others’ thin lips, thick eyebrows, single line scars that ran vertically between his eyes, extremely strong build despite the lean appearance…

And the multiple scars of various sizes and textures that covered his shoulders, chest and arms.

It made him hold his breath as he wondered how could the other have received so many; he was a policeman and knew others who were too, but never had so many scars over their bodies.

A sudden thought occurred to Ichigo at that moment _… I am a police officer…_

_Then why did it feel as if I had forgotten about it?_

Ulquiorra looked up and his thoughts came to a stop upon noticing their proximity, making him gulp.

“Do you like it?” The other asked and he looked down to see his nails were all done. The black polish complimenting his skin.

“It looks good.” Ichigo commented, pleasantly surprised at how attractive his hands looked. His eyes came up in time to see the other wearing a small smile, making his heart melt.

After a brief silence, Ulquiorra spoke.

“How is your face?”

“Oh? It’s healing.” The tangerine head had forgotten he was injured. Then, the memory of the other pulling away his bandages came to mind. He wondered why the other had done it. _“You look very pleasant”_ that’s what he said earlier, does that mean Ulquiorra wanted to see the damage his face took?

Or was it to make him realize he can’t hide his true intentions behind a mask?

He felt the other place a hand over his cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb and Ichigo leaned into the touch.

The chairs started to feel uncomfortable and he got up, pulling the raven head along with him and led him to the bed.

They simply laid, facing each other, Ichigos’ fingers tracing the scars while the others’ his face and chest.

He wanted to ask the other how he received them but didn’t.

He did not know what he felt or what they had with each other. He didn’t know why the other had such an effect on him to the point he forgot his own world.

This was another world. A world where he was just Ichigo and the other was just Ulquiorra. Nothing more.

“Can I ride you?” Ichigo asked, feeling an intense heat and tightness in his pants.

In this world, Ichigo had no past or future.

Ulquiorras’ eyes widen, as if he wasn’t expecting him to say this, then, “Let’s remove the bandages first.”

“Last time I understood, but why now?” Ichigo asked, confused.

“Your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

The emerald eyed male looked uncomfortable for a moment as his lips tightened, eyebrows furrowing, “…your eyes… hold something I don’t have…”

The tangerine head thought over the others’ words but couldn’t come up with an explanation. However, he could tell how the other was visibly uneasy with the subject and didn’t push him further.

His bandages were removed and this time he looked up into the others’ eyes expectantly.

Ulquiorra looked into his melted chocolate pools for a good minute before leaning down, their lips molding, hot and wet.

**Ring – Ring – Ring-**

They broke apart from their kiss to look at the offending cellphone.

It was from the station.

The tangerine head quicky picked it up from where it lay on the drawer, “Hello?”

“Ichigo, we need you to assist Jushiro and his assistants to arrest one of the key figures involved in the politicians’ death. A car will be waiting for you near your dorm in twenty minutes.” Renji spoke in the line.

“What?” His shock went unnoticed by Renji as the phone clicked to a deadline. He quickly jumped out of the bed, trying to make a dash for it when he felt a firm grasp on his wrist. He looked back to see Ulquiorra pointing at his face.

_Right. The bandages._

“It will take no time. Stay here.” The other male said as he went towards his cupboard and opened it to fetch the surgical cloth.

“It’s okay, Ulquiorra!” He says, trying to leave, but the other held him back again.

“Sit.”

And Ichigo did.

The cloth was being tied around his face and the tangerine head had seen the precision of the raven heads’ work. He knew it was impossible it could be done in short notice, but the other was insisting.

Then, he heard a click.

“It’s done.” The raven head said as he finished the work by clipping the bandages behind Ichigos’ head.

_Huh?_

He was sure the other started just moments ago.

He got up to look at himself, the precision was the same as last time.

Then, his eyes slowly drifted to the scars on the others’ body and it all made sense.

He thanks the other politely while smiling before he walks out of the room and down the stairs.

As he stood by the door, Ichigo looked back and found the others’ eyes.

He felt the need to say something but decided against it.

Their relationship had no goodbyes.

He took off in a sprint towards the street and got himself a taxi to his dorms.

After reaching his dorms, he had dressed up in his police attire before leaving for the car waiting for him.

It was late in the evening, so he couldn’t see who he was going with.

He assumed it was Jushiro and some of his assistants from last time. Knowing the head inspector’s identity now, Ichigo knew the man had surely required him on purpose.

Likely to make him see how their mafia works. How they were going to bring justice by this arrest. How the case will close with them as victors.

Truthfully, the tangerine head wasn’t interested in these matters anymore.

He just wanted to go back to Ulquiorra and forget everything.

When he sat at the backseat, a female red head greeted him. He looked to the front then, to see Jushiro on the wheel.

And Grimmjow next to him.

“Sorry to call you on your day off, Kurosaki. I just thought you would be a good addition to the team.” The white-haired male said before he started driving.

Ichigo just stared out of the window throughout the silent ride to the suspects’ place.

Upon arrival, the house looked ordinary.

The girl, Inoue as introduced, stayed in the car to signal them if any escapes were going to be made.

Jushiro knocked on the door and signaled Ichigo and Grimmjow to get their guns ready.

No answer.

The white-haired male moved back, and both the armed men kicked the door open, entering the house and checking for persons.

There seemed to be no one on the ground floor, so they made their way upstairs; only to be greeted by gunshots.

While Grimmjow and Ichigo took cover, Jushiro had already shot two rounds at the man who fell while wailing in pain.

“Well, well, how brave of you to try fighting us, Mister Aaroniero.”

“Curse you, Ukitake!” The man wheezed in pain as his knees bled heavily from the gun shots, “Aizen will save me!”

Ichigos’ eyes widened at the mention of the mafia boss’ name.

Were they arresting the very people they themselves sent out to kill?

“Complain all you want in the station when you are behind bars.” The white-haired male answered as he took out his radio and asked Inoue to send the paramedics and update the station on catching the criminal.

As he was doing so, Aaroniero shot Jushiro directly in the chest.

Ichigo, on reflex, rushed to Jushiro when he heard another gunshot.

The suspect dropped as blood spilled out of the would on his chest.

Grimmjow had shot him.

The tangerine head looked back at the cotton blue haired male who was breathing heavily, “He was about to shoot you too.” He said through heavy breaths.

“Good job, Grimmjow. You know when to react now.”

Ichigo jumped back as the head inspector sat up.

There was no blood on his shirt despite the hole of the bullet in his chest. Both the males watched in awe as the man stood up, red and blue lights shining on him as the paramedics arrived.

He looked at them with raised eyebrows, “Oh? Did I shock you? I’m wearing a bullet proof vest!” He unbuttoned his shirt to show them.

Grimmjow sighed in relief, but Ichigos’ eyes widened in horror.

This was all planned.

Aaroniero was doomed to die the minute he mentioned Aizen. The mafia likely examined his behaviour and knew his reactions. Jushiro acted the way he did to seal the deal.

They were just perfect candidates for his plan.

Grimmjow to redeem himself and him to realize how easily they can kill him and justify his death in the name of law.

When they were back at the station to report the details of what happened, Ichigo couldn’t even bring himself to mention Aizens’ name.

As he was leaving, his eyes caught something, and he stopped to look.

Inoue was holding Grimmjow by the arm and speaking to him in close proximity.

The blue haired males’ cheeks were stained pink as he spoke back to her in a supposedly angry manner; the red headed girl had simply laughed and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

The reaction the blue haired male had on his face in response to it was something the tangerine head had never seen before.

Ichigo tore his eyes away from the couple and turned to run back in the opposite direction of his dorms.

To run back to Ulquiorra.

His banging fists on the door echoed throughout the neighbourhood.

His breathing was ragged as the door quietly opened, making him hold onto his knees to try to get his breathing back to normal.

With his head bowed, the others’ legs came into his vision.

His bandages were wet with sweat and small spots of blood from his reopened cuts. He felt like his body was hot from the outside due to sweat, but cold inside from the ache.

The other didn’t say anything. Just stepped aside and he let himself in.

Their eyes met for a brief moment.

“I can’t heal you, Ichigo.”

“I never asked you to.”

Their conversations were contradictory. Ichigo always knew what he was coming for, and Ulquiorra always knew how to answer them.

“Go to sleep. You are not well.” The raven head said, shutting the door before heading towards the kitchen and filling a glass of water.

Ichigo took it as he sat on a sole chair near the kitchen counter, drinking it all in two big gulps.

Ulquiorra stood with his arms crossed and the tangerine head wondered whether he should share what just happened.

He didn’t.

Instead, he follows the other upstairs and was given a towel and soap before being pushed into a small bathroom to shower.

He peeled off his sticky uniform and removed his bandages before standing under the shower, hissing softly as the cool water poured over him.

His mind drifted to what he had seen a while back.

_Maybe… Grimmjow needed someone who was a complete opposite of me… maybe he needed someone soft and bubblier. Someone who made him forget about his ego and turned his heart softer._

_Someone who made him happy._

_Someone who was not me._

A few tears ran down Ichigos’ face along with the water from the shower.

He twisted the tap close and took the towel to dry himself.

He was given some clothes from the raven head earlier, but he didn’t wear them and stepped out of the bathroom, naked.

Ulquiorra, now only in his shorts, looked up from where he sat on the bed with his phone in hand, “Where are your clothes?” he asked. 

Ichigo quietly made his way towards him, setting himself over the others’ lap and leaning in for a kiss.

A finger was placed on his lips, “Not now. You are not ok.” When he still tried pushing against the finger, the raven head frowned, “I won’t be kind this time, Ichigo.”

The tangerine head pulled the hand away and captured the others’ lips, moaning loudly as Ulquiorra pushed his tongue past his teeth to meet with his own, deepening the kiss.

It soon heated up when the kissing turned aggressive; lips were bit and tongues were sucked, hairs were being pulled and hands touched every part of the skins. Then, they were grinding into each other, expressing their need and Ulquiorra was quick to move away, taking off his shorts before grabbing the lube from the side drawer.

“You wanted to ride me earlier, isn’t it?” The raven head said as he inserted his slicked finger inside him.

Ichigo was about to answer, but then his body arched off the bed completely when the other repeatedly pressed against his prostate with light pressure. The others’ fingers were quick and consistent despite how he was writhing under those ministrations.

He had never felt anything like it, the pleasure was torturous, and he never felt so close to coming so quick in his life. His hands clutched the sheets so hard he was sure they were going to make holes in them.

“Don’t fight it. Just come.” Ulquiorra spoke in a husky voice and was pressing into him with more pressure now as he leant down to lick and suck on his nipple.

The tangerine head came instantly and shouted a moan so high pitched and long, he couldn’t believe it was his own voice. His hips kept bucking up for purchase as he helplessly came untouched, but to no avail.

Ichigo was panting heavily when his spasms finally died down, then he felt himself being cleaned and he wondered if it was finally over.

“You wanted to ride me, isn’t it?” The others’ thick voice rang like a threat in his ears as his golden pools moved to meet the predatory green eyes.

The tangerine head realized the other was not bluffing about not being kind.

He was _fucked_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bodies and minds in sync as the world falls out of sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kudos! Thank you so much for enjoying this story!

Ichigo thought he had enough experience with sex in his life.

What he didn’t realize was that his experiences with sex didn’t mean he couldn’t experience something more than that.

He was used to being dominated, but he didn’t know he could be dominated in body _and_ mind.

He had definitely loved before, but he didn’t know he could feel the love ringing in his ears, dropping from the tears in his eyes, tasting it on another tongue mingling with his and feeling it from the hot skin pressing against his body.

His hair was pulled, making his body arch deliciously as the other kept thrusting into him with a brutal force that sent pulses of pleasure to his leaking cock that dangled heavily between his legs.

Then, the other stopped abruptly, letting go of his hair, and Ichigo felt his body being pulled, his back pressing into the others’ chest as a pillow was placed before his body, then he was gently placed on it as the others’ hand squeezed his perky butt before spanking it, making him yelp.

When Ulquiorra had repeated his words about riding him, the tangerine head was too tired to comply, and before he knew it, the raven male had turned him over and lubed him heavily while stretching him open with his fingers before entering him. And Ichigo was so lost in pleasure, he forgot his previous exhaustion and let it happen, moaning delightfully with every thrust.

“Move.” The order came and he obeyed easily as he started moving his hips back and forth, earning a shuddery moan from the other, it is then that he realized Ulquiorra was going to do him in whatever position he pleased than what he initially had in mind. He gasped and let out a loud mewl when he felt his dick rubbing against the pillow below him; it made his movements more erratic as he desperately tried to reach his orgasm by vigorously moving back and forth. With the feeling of the others’ cock filling his hole, rubbing against his prostate, and the hot sting from the spank he received earlier, he was on the brink of a shattering orgasm. The others’ heavy breaths and appreciative moans weren’t helping either.

“Cum…” Ichigo choked out as his eyes rolled all the way back and his body started shaking.

“Inside you?” Ulquiorra asked and the tangerine head swore he could hear the smirk on the bastards’ face.

“Fuck… Yes…” Tears started forming at the corner of his eyes again as he mewled desperately for release. He threw his pride out of the window completely as he rested his head on the mattress from weariness, his movements coming to a pause as his dick painfully pressed against the now wet spot on the pillow, “Please… please cum inside me…” he managed to look back into those dark hooded green eyes, “Ulquiorra… please…” He almost whined out.

The raven male leant forward, placing a sweet kiss over his reddened lips before thrusting so hard into him that his vision blanked out for a second.

And he kept that remorseless pace, making Ichigo scream as he finally came all over the pillow. He came so hard, he couldn’t get enough of the spasms and kept pushing back his hips as he let out high pitched moans in time with the thrusts. His knees hurt with how hard he was trying to keep himself in place.

Ulquiorra had reached for his tangerine hair again, pulling them and making him arch as his thrusts became quicker and Ichigo could all but whine as his prostate was being rubbed so roughly, he felt tears and drool dripping down his face as another orgasm started to make its way through his already beaten body.

“You want me to come inside you, my good little boy?” The other hummed deeply as he slowed his thrusts.

The _‘my little boy’_ for some reason hung on Ichigos’ ears like a sweet melody. He wasn’t used to being cooed at and the affect it had on him during this intimate moment was making him feel spoiled. He was unable to speak by then, completely drowned in the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Then, the raven male stopped and pulled out, making Ichigo yell in disappointment, “No!”

“Shhh… you’re my good boy, right? You told me you’ll ride me, right?” Ulquiorras’ voice was soft yet full of heat as he sat next to him and pulled the tangerine head over his lap, sliding inside him, making Ichigo gasp at how deep it felt, “Ride me. I will fill you up this time.”

The tangerine heads’ ears turned hot as he nodded. His body was on breaking point as he realized the other wasn’t joking about not being kind. He didn’t mind, though. Not only did he feel amazing, but Ulquiorra truly had a different aura around him during sex and he was addicted to how it felt.

How it felt as if their hearts were in sync. As if they couldn’t get enough of what they had with each other.

He placed his arms around the others’ shoulders and slowly started to move up and down, feeling the others’ length hitting deep within him and rubbing with more pressure against his prostate; it made his head spin and legs quiver as he moaned heavily.

He felt the other place his hands over his butt cheeks and squeeze them before making him move faster on his cock. It made him breathless as he completely surrendered to the other manhandling him as he pleased while his own cock kept rubbing against the others’ tight abs. Then, his nipples were being nipped and licked as the other quickened the pace and that’s all it took for him to finally explode and mewl in heated pleasure as he felt the others’ thick ropes of cum coating his walls in time with his spasms.

His whole body was shaking as he kept holding onto the other for support. Ulquiorra placed a hand over the side of his cheek, making him face the other and they shared an open mouthed kiss. The other was still moving slightly from below him and Ichigo started wondering if he’s going to be put through a fourth round.

Just as he thought, they laid down on their sides and he was shifted so his back was facing the other with his legs bent, the others’ arm wrapped around his waist to keep him in place.

“Wait- Ulquior-“ Ichigo gasped a moan as the other entered him again and thrusted in the same merciless force as before.

“You’re so beautiful, Ichigo… you’re such a good boy… I don’t sleep often but you made me make an exception for you…” The raven man spoke in between heavy breaths while changing his pace so he was moving in long strokes but hard thrusts, making the tangerine head shout a moan each time he hit inside, “You are also innocent… ignorant of the world… it just makes me want to swallow you-“ He thrust deep and Ichigo whined, “-whole.”

The others’ voice rang in the tangerines’ ears, but they didn’t creep him out. Instead, it edged him on even more. The pleasure he was receiving had his throat drying up from keeping his mouth agape and his eyes tearing all over again; it was obvious he was special to the raven man and he was being treated as such. He had known it deep within somehow despite the short time they spent with each other. His body trembled each time the other thrust inside him and he felt like he was going to completely break if he orgasms again.

The thrusts became fast again and Ichigo whined out loud as he felt an aching heat growing in his guts, he curled into his own as the heat started reaching a breaking point and his body seemed like it was breaking its own limits to reach the climax.

“Ichigo…” Ulquiorra moaned his name lowly as he gasped with a final push and Ichigo saw the brightest stars behind his eyes as he came in silence, the orgasm tearing through his body, his mouth fell agape in pure ecstasy as he got filled with hot spurts of cum again. He could feel his balls pulse painfully as nothing came out from his own. His body writhed as the spasms kept washing over his body and the other kept moving along, milking his own orgasm.

He doesn’t remember much of what happened after except that he was kissed all over his face and lips multiple times before he completely knocked out. He made sure to hold onto the others’ hand that was still around his waist before losing consciousness.

In this world, Ichigo and Ulquiorra did everything they wanted without any commitment or care for time. They could kiss and make love for hours and neither of them will question why they were acting like lovers when they weren’t. Neither would tell the other about what they had to do the next day or what they had to do the next minute.

They identified only as each others’ persons. They both lived as if they were never going to be apart.

They both had realized it, but none ever said it; for saying it may break the world they had built around them.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo slept under the safety of moons’ rays that shone through the window of their room, completely oblivious to the events that were unfolding through the night.


End file.
